


High Tide

by mothmiilk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gangs, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was high tide. They were drunk. It would be easy. They held hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and Super sad.

The sun shown through the trees as Ray woke up. It was morning. Finally. Last night had been...

_Gunshots. They had done this many times before. He could handle it._

_He couldn't handle it. He looked over at Michael. Michael nodded._

_It was time._

Difficult. 

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Michael said from the driver seat. Right. They were driving. How could he have forgotten? 

"Mornin'," Ray replied. Some obscure band was playing on the radio. Something of Michaels. He didn't ask what it was. 

_Ray shot a cop. And another. And another. The whole LSPD must have been here. Ryan made eye contact with him. Ray felt like his heart had died. He said goodbye. Not out loud._

Ray didn't want to think of it anymore. 

"How do you feel?" Michael asked, not looking away from the road. He couldn't risk it again. 

_Michael pulled Ray back into the car. Too many. It wasn't worth it. They would take care of it. They would take care of all of it. Michael and Ray would drive._

Ray didn't bother answering. Michael knew why. He didn't ask anything else. He didn't want to. 

_"We need backup, Ray!" Geoff said through the com. Ray didn't answer._

_"Michael where the bloody hell are you?" Gavin yelled through the com. Michael turned his off. Ray didn't._

_"We lost connection with Michael," Jack sighed._

_"Where the fuck did they go?!" Geoff screamed. He was pissed. Ray wasn't._

_"Ray-" Ray turned his com off. He couldn't bear to hear Ryan's voice. They burned them on the side of the road._

Michael handed him a bowl and a lighter. Ray took it without a word. Self-medication was always an option. He lit the bottom and breathed in. 

_They drove for hours. Never looking back once. They threw their cell phones out the window. They couldn't track them now._

"Are we almost there?" Ray asked. He had thrown the bowl out the window in a rage. More of a panic attack, Michael would have said. He didn't say sorry. Michael nodded in reply to the question. A song started playing. Michael and Gavin's. Michael threw the radio out the window. Ray didn't complain. 

_They didn't talk about the decision. They just drove. Ray cried more than he wanted to. He made Michael pull over. Ryan wouldn't be here to soothe him now. He hated panic attacks. Michael did too._

"Do you miss him?" Ray asked. 

"It's safer now," He said. "So it doesn't matter."

Ray didn't agree. He didn't say anything. 

_They stopped at a hotel. They were there. Waiting. They didn't stop at the hotel. Half way down an empty highway they stole a car in a parking lot. Tinted windows would help._

Ray missed Geoff. Ray missed Jack. Ray missed Gavin. Ray really missed Ryan. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. 

Michael didn't think he'd miss him this much. 

_Ray walked into the bathroom of the cheap motel. Michael was there. There was glass. The mirror was shattered. Ray didn't say anything._

_"I wish he came with us," He said. Ray agreed. Ray was thinking of a different person, though._

_He slept with Michael. Sleeping. No sex. Never any sex. Ray was happy with it. Michael was too._

They looked over the ocean. It was sunset now. Michael had stole beers for them a town over. They drank on the roof of the car. 

"Why'd we leave again?" Ray asked. Michael sighed. 

_Michael couldn't do it anymore. He had to go. He had gotten in too much trouble this time. He would be killed within the week. Ray would be too. He had dragged him into this. He wish he hadn't._

Michael threw up in the sand. Ray remembered. 

_"This heist would pay for all of our debts," Michael said, a smile on his face. A smile on all their faces. "It will be so easy."_

_Ray agreed. The others didn't. They did it anyway._

They had gotten the crew into a gang war. They were overpowered. Outnumbered. Outgunned. They had to run. They did run. 

_"It's what's best." Michael said when they planned their leave. Ray agreed._

_"We'll keep them safe," Ray said, packing the car._

They hadn't. 

Michael got off the car, pulling Ray with him. It was time. Ray understood. He wish he hadn't agreed. 

It was too late now. 

It was high tide. They were drunk. It would be easy. They held hands. 

"Ready?" Michael asked. 

"Ready," Ray replied. 

The tide had carried them in better than they had expected. It was almost too easy. Ray thought of Ryan. Michael thought of Gavin. They thought of each other. 

They said goodbye. Not out loud.


End file.
